Assurances
by SlyRedFox
Summary: The first meeting between the PC - Raven an female elven ranger, and Aran Linvail. Acquaintances made and bargains struck. Read and Review :


This is my interpretation of PC and Aran Linvails first meeting. It is actually just one chapter from much larger fanfic, which is in fact a Kivan romance fic (because Kivan doesnt get enough lovin!), that has been sitting on my laptop for ages. The PC is Raven - an female elven ranger. Reviews are awesome.

Disclaimer: everything belongs to Bioware. Shame.

Aran Linvail scoundrel, shadow master, and thief extraordinaire was drowning in paper work. Scrolls and stacks of parchment covered the large oak desk in front of him, some balancing precariously over the edge. _Anyone would think I was writing a book_ he thought glumly. _Like I had time for that_. Ever since his scribe had been found floating in dock water with his throat torn out he'd been forced to face the mounting task of accounts and lettering himself. Bloody guild war. Just as things were getting good and established, someone else had to turn up and ruin the fun. Why did they have to take his scribe? That was just _nasty_.

Linvail sighed, casting his eyes over the stack of paperwork yet to be reviewed. It was considerably larger than the pile of finished scrolls on his left. He couldn't help thinking that a torn throat must have come as somewhat of a relief to the poor man.

He waved an ink stained hand at the guard standing in the shadows. The thief came forward to take the meagre mound of parchment and hurried towards the doors. They swung open as he neared them and he stepped back quickly to allow the new comers entrance, slipping quietly from the room behind them.

Linvail stuffed the tattered quill back into the little black inkpot and looked up at his visitors.

'Raven of Candlekeep sir'

He leaned back in his chair stretching out his cramped up legs and crossing his boots on the desk, dirt scattering over the papers. He grinned roguishly up at the woman standing before him.

'Ah the esteemed Hero of Baldur's Gate. We at last have the pleasure of making each other's acquaintance. Forgive me if I do not rise and kiss your hand, I find myself quite tired out. Though I am sure your company will _revive_ me'

The woman's mouth curved into a smile 'Please, stay where you are. I think the rather copious amount of gold that has passed between us would allow the by-passing of those pleasantries reserved for first meetings no?' While she spoke she moved over to one of the many shelves that lined the walls of his study. Each one supported trinkets, artefacts or great tomes, some displayed huge sparkling gems while others offered grinning skulls or ornate daggers as their treasures. But they were not what caught the elf's attention. Instead her eyes were drawn to a tiny mineral carving of a fox. She picked it up gently, turning it over in her hands, studying it. Its surface, she found, was smooth as silk, its colour a soft reddish brown.

Linvail laughed 'yes it would rather wouldn't it?' he said resting his hands comfortably behind his head, his eyes following her, 'in which case you won't mind me saying that I find you fascinating, I can hardly decide which rumours to believe.'

He watched as she grimaced 'Which are they? The ones professing that I am a blood thirsty animal who will devour your children or those suggesting I singlehandedly brought the iron throne to its knees? I am afraid you're likely to be disappointed in either case.' She looked up suddenly and smiled, 'now about that gold...'

Linvail smiled 'Hah, you never take your eye off the target do you? Good, good. Well I will speak plainly to you Raven; if the gold was all I wanted I would have just stolen it. No the fact is I require your services'

'This much I figured. No doubt you want me to help you in your guild war. The real question is why? What am I getting into?'

'Well... In answer to your first question, I find that there comes a time when the subtleties of assassination cannot be fully...' he searched for the word 'utilised. In which case, I find the swift application of _brute_ force an unfortunate substitute'.

Raven did not fail to notice the implication of his chosen term. She cocked an eyebrow 'Brute force is it? Interesting.' She pretended to study one of the tomes in front of her before discarding it in disinterest. 'I heard that your best man was somewhat defeated in his latest _subtle_ assassination attempt against your enemies. Tell me, how does he fare?'

Linvail stared at a non-existent speck of dust on his boot in his own game of pretence. 'It doesn't look good. A severe case of death I'm afraid. And I take your point Raven of Candlekeep. So, what are we to do? I desperately require your services and you badly require mine. Now –' he said his eyes snapping back up to meet hers, 'the answer to your second question 'What am I getting into?' is one I would also like to possess and will be your job to discover, should you accept.'

Raven sighed 'I have little choice but to agree. I'll help you win your guild war Linvail, but you must keep your end of the agreement and I shall require some assurance as to the deal.'

'Name it'

She held up the little statuette of the fox perched between her forefinger and thumb. 'This little fella stays in my possession until my return from Brynnlaw when it shall be returned to you, in exactly the same condition of course.'

The shadow master tipped his head to one side and studied her over his boots 'that little thing?' he said 'what assurance is that when you could have any one of these treasure. Why not take that diamond there hmm? It must be worth ten times what that little thing is. Davos –'a thief stepped from the shadows 'wrap the diamond and give it to the lady.'

The woman held up her hand 'my thanks, but I shall require only this. And I think we both know that this little creature is worth more than your entire collection together. For is this not the mark of Fox-at-Twilight, the famed rogue? And the only one in Faerun at present I hear.' She turned it over in her hands stroking its smooth surface. 'No not until the enigma herself reappears again will there be another like this.'

When Linvail spoke his voice had dropped any trace of the charm it held before, and when she looked up his arms were folded before him. 'I have an important client waiting for that piece' he said.

'Ay so I have heard' she replied, her own voice serious now.

Linvail frowned 'You are uncomfortably well educated. I would be interested indeed to learn from whom you heard all this'

A sly grin spread across her face 'A lady never reveals her sources. Let us just say that while your own men remain as silent as the grave, your client's are... less so.'

'Hmph, I am glad I do not need to discipline my men after all. You realise of course that should you lose or damage that figurine in any way, it will not just be my head pickled, jarred and decorating my client's wall? My patrons are not the forgiving kind.'

'Noted. Will you accept?'

Linvail growled. 'You negotiate like a rogue'

She shrugged 'When in Amn...'

There was a pause. He sighed and then chuckled 'Then it is agreed! And a fair deal no doubt. I wager this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership hmm?'

'Let us hope' she said, her tone amused, as she turned towards the entrance.

'Hope for the best but prepare for the worst eh?' Linvail called with a smirk from behind her.

He saw her black tresses sway as she shook her head 'This better not turn out to be bull s*** Linvail' She called without turning 'or you'll be getting one more visit from me than you anticipated.'

The shadow master eyed the woman's backside appreciatively as she walked out the door 'I shall look forward to it' he murmured.


End file.
